MidDay Star
by xXtwerdXx
Summary: After Bella and Edward have left Forks for a few years they return to visit Charlie, but, this is the first time Jacob and Renesmee go as an item. Nessie wants their relationship to go to the next level. my first fanfic, pleez no flames! t cuz im paranoid
1. the horrendous packing

**(This is an idea I had for a … sequel to Stephenie Meyer's **_**Breaking Dawn. **_**I hope you like it and won't criticize me too harshly.)**

Renesmee

"Mom!" I yelled from across the house. "I can't find my coat anywhere! Do you know where it is?"

"No, sweety, I don't know… I think Alice cleared out our closets out again. For all we know it's at a Goodwill across the country." My mom said in a low, clear voice.

Oops! I always seemed to forget that everyone in this house could hear perfectly fine. I was in my room, packing for our yearly trip back to Forks, Washington. Mom and I were pretty thrilled; we hadn't seen Grandpa for a while. I liked New Hampshire, but I still loved to visit my hometown. Well, more like birthplace. We had to move away a few years back.

I'm sixteen years old in appearance, but, technically, I'm only four and a half years old. Thanks to my stellar genes, I grew at a fast speed and I should stop aging in a few months. It might sound a little unusual, but my life has always been that way.

I was nearly done packing for the month long visit when I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," I said in a welcoming voice. "I'm almost done packing my stuff."

I turned around to see who had bravely attempted to enter my, now messy, room. It was my mom, Bella Cullen; my dad, Edward Cullen; and my boyfriend, Jacob Black. My face brightened as I saw my three favorite people in the world try to make their way into my room. Well, exaggerate would be a better way to put it. I knew perfectly well that finding their way through this jungle wasn't a challenge. They just liked to constantly point out that I wasn't as neat as most people that lived in this house. Jacob shouldn't be pointing fingers when he wasn't much better off than me.

"We'll be leaving soon. You'd better finish up." My mom softly reminded me as if I didn't know. She was holding hands with my dad, like always, and was staring at his face more than at me. My mom was nineteen (even though she _insists_ that she was eighteen….) when she was turned into a vampire, so she didn't look that much older than me. She was beautiful so, thankfully, those genes had been passed on to me. Jacob constantly flattered me by saying that I'm almost exactly like her when she was around my age. When you become a vampire, you're beauty is supposed to be enhanced so you look ten times better as a vampire than you did when you were human. I still remember the first time I saw my mom after my delivery and, even though she was covered in sweat and blood, she was still a very pretty human. Though my dad constantly reminded her she was beautiful, she didn't let it go to her head.

"Yes, Charlie can hardly wait for our visit. He misses you and your mother terribly, Renesmee." Dad murmured. He was also very good looking. Mom and him made a wonderful couple and they always seemed to glow when they where touching. My dad was young as well, though he was technically one hundred and thirteen years old. He was seventeen when he was changed, however, and dying of the Spanish Influenza.

"Charlie isn't the only important thing in Washington you know. I haven't been in touch with Quil or Embry. Leah is the closest resource I've got and she's off taking classes in some college. We also have to visit Billy, Nessie." Jacob piped in.

"Okay, okay! I can't finish packing if you all don't quit hovering and go away for a while! You guys are so distracting!" I exclaimed. "Let's go! Bye Mom! Bye Dad! Bye Jacob!"

I started to practically push them out the door. Mom and Dad at least tried to hold back their smiles of amusement but Jake is not one to be stopped. He burst into laughter and practically tripped on a pair of shoes as I tried to push his enormous body out the door.

"Later, Nessie." He said before he turned around and walked away to annoy my parents by being the third wheel.

Then I turned around, sighed at the work ahead of me, and got to work.


	2. the very akward plane ride

**A/N: Hello my cherished readers! :D Since I'm new I obviously didn't get started on the right foot. So to clarify…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Only the wonderful Stephenie Meyer has the pleasure of owning it.**

**Enough of my prattling, and on with the story. Enjoy!**

After a not so exciting hour of tedious packing, I closed my suitcase with a grunt and I tried to maneuver the suitcase downstairs without breaking my neck. As if that would actually happen! When my mom was a human, she was labeled "klutzy" by everyone so maybe she would have, though. After having success with that mission, I watched as the guys; Dad, Jacob, Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle, loaded up the luggage into the rental van. (We couldn't leave our cars at the airport.) Then all ten of us got in and we drove off to the airport.

Once we had passed through the inspection and security, we got on our plane and took our spots in the first class section-Mom had argued that we shouldn't waste money and that second class would do, but she was outnumbered-and we sat in our preferred pairs. Jacob and I, Mom and Dad, Carlisle and Esme, Rosalie and Emmett, and Alice and Jasper. Of course, Mom and Dad sat near Jacob and me, Dad doesn't really like that Jacob and I are together, but he also knows that he can't stop it.

Jacob and I had become very close over my life and his is very important to me. He was and is the best baby sitter, friend, big brother, and boyfriend I could ever ask for. I had learned recently (a few months back, actually) that Jacob had imprinted on me. I could go into a novel-length definition of imprinted, but, to keep it short, it was love, or soul mates, at first sight. Jacob was a werewolf and werewolves did that. I hate to brag, but Jacob is really, and I mean_ really, _good looking. Being a werewolf made you really muscular, so hey, buff boyfriend! He's all mine, too.

We started talking as soon as we were seated. We hung out all the time, but it seemed that we could never get bored with the other nearby.

"You excited to see Billy again?" I asked, knowing that this would set him off.

"Yeah, I also want to see Rachel, too. I'm not so psyched to see her shadow, though." Jacob frowned when his soon-to-be-brother-in-law came up. Paul, also a werewolf, had imprinted on Jacob's older sister, Rachel, the summer before I was born and Jacob and Billy weren't so happy about it.

"Paul can be… a handful." I agreed without Jacob really saying that Paul was annoying out loud. I had met Paul when I was really young and let's just say we didn't "hit it off" right away.

"Billy will enjoy our company then, and so will Sue." Jacob blurted out, eager to change the subject. I had to concentrate on not rolling my eyes. Jacob wasn't a very subtle person.

"Yeah, that'll be nice." I said, going along with it. Billy did really like me. It seemed that every time I talked to him he seemed to be more enthusiastic of us being together. Billy didn't hate my mom, but he was really enthusiastic about me; especially after my mom had done so much damage to Jacob's heart. That was a whole other story, though and to get to the point, Mom, Dad, and Jacob had once been a very confusing love triangle. They don't really like to talk about it. They would rather leave the past in the past and me out of it. As far as I'm concerned, Mom was wanted by a lot of guys. Every time we talk about it she tries to change the subject or leave the room. Dad and Jacob get a kick out of that. Every time.

By then, Jacob and I had lapsed into a comfortable silence and were just thinking. I could hear my parents having a conversation on the arrangements in Forks.

"…we have to take all the precautions, love. We can't risk anything." Dad was murmuring to Mom in a voice that he always used when he was trying to persuade her into doing something she didn't like.

"Edward, I understand we have to be cautious, but don't you think you're going just a little overboard? You do have a tendency to do that." Mom replied urgently in an equally persuasive voice. I could tell from her voice that she wasn't going to be budged on this one.

Dad sighed in a frustrated tone.

"You're not going to give in are you?" He asked even though he probably already knew the answer.

"You already know I won't. I do agree to certain terms, though. I just don't think we should go to extreme measures. What I mean is that, we've done this before and nothing has happened. Why now? They're not going to do anything. I trust my daughter and my best friend. Do you?" Mom rushed to get these words out now that my Dad was starting to get weak. Wait! This is about me and Jacob? What are they discussing anyway?

I knew it was wrong, but I actually tried to eavesdrop now. Sometimes my sensitive hearing came in handy more than other times.

"Yes, but this is the first trip we take where they are _together_! And I'm not sure if I can just stand there and let it happen!" Dad was really getting frustrated now. I cringed as I imagined what his face must look like. Dad was really scary when he got irritated. I honestly don't know how Mom calms him down.

Then what his words finally clicked. Mom told Dad that Jacob and I wanted to keep Billy company at his house in La Push instead of staying in the Cullen's house like we usually do. My face felt hotter than usual. I bit my lip, a habit I had gotten from my mom, and tried to listen to see how Mom would try to save me. But I knew I was dead.

"Edward." I could clearly imagine what was happening in my head. Mom was trying to look Dad in they eye, but his head was in his hands. She would stay silent until he looked up again. Then she would touch his face and wait for him to calm down. I had seen this happen many times in my life. Only my mom could do this. Nearly anyone else who tried would probably just get angry shouting as a result.

Dad had probably looked up because Mom tried again.

"Edward, they aren't like that. _We _weren't like that."

She paused, waiting for a reply. He didn't say anything.

"Do you want me to tell them you refuse because you don't trust them? Or are we going to let them be? You know this will happen sooner or later. Don't you think we should try to get used to it?" She didn't say this in a harsh voice. She said it in a gentle voice that he would listen to.

"It's just all happening so fast." He whispered. "She's still just a child. How can you ask a father for this? I just don't want to do something I'll regret later."

My eyes started to sting. Maybe this wasn't the right time to ask. Most parents have sixteen years to try to let their kids go. I had only given my parents four.

Then I realized that Jacob's eyes had been on me the whole time. I snapped out of my trance and I felt my face to see if it was any hotter than usual. My forehead was fine, but my cheeks were damp. I hadn't realized that the stinging had turned to tears and spilled over.

"Hey," I said. My voice was scratchy. I cleared my throat.

"What's wrong? Are you sick or sad or upset or anything? Can I get you anything?" He was speaking slowly at first but then his voice started to climb in speed. "I can ask a flight attendant for a-"

"No, I'm fine." I cut him off before he could worry too much. "I just remembered something sad, that's all."

He frowned. Obviously, he didn't believe me at all.

"If you can't tell me….Then _show _me." He said with concern. He worried about me too much.

I sighed and touched his face. I thought of my dad being upset and my mom trying to comfort him. Then I used my powers and _showed_ him. I forgot to mention my family was talented. My dad is a mind reader. My mom is a "shield." And I am a… there is no honestly good way to put it. My gift is that I can _show_ people my thoughts by touching them and putting a picture into their head. It had always been perfectly normal to me. It was effortless. Speaking of mind reading… Oh crap. Dad has probably heard everything by now. Crap, crap, crap, crap….

I was still touching Jacob when I thought that so now he knew all my worries.

"Oh." Now he understood. "We're in trouble."

"Mom's trying to help, but Dad's got a temper."

"That is so…_Bella._"

Then all we could do was wait until the flight was over to hear our verdict.


	3. the verdict at last!

**Hello my new favorite people on earth! :D**

**I am pleased to give you another chapter!**

**I would like to thank (I'm sorry if I don't get your pen name right) : Meeshell72, Snuggle the Muggle, BellaCordelia, FallenAngel315, ForeverPreppy619, yalrac, jswoope, .ceem, and da small 1.**

**If I forgot to put you on here then I'm sorry and know that I love you!**

**(but not that way! :D )**

**Sorry for the long A/N (I personally hate long ones)**

**And on with the story with the oh so important disclaimer.**

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own ****Twilight**** :'( (you can't tell me that you've never felt sad that you don't own ****Twilight****!)**

When we finally arrived at the Seattle Airport, Jake and I nervously looked at each other and then held hands as we got off the plane with our family. In Seattle it was a stormy day with depressing clouds, but, thankfully, not raining. Well, not yet.

Then, out of no where, an uneasy feeling came over me. No, it wasn't the verdict that made me feel strange, but the fact that I would soon be face to face with my grandfather after another year of being apart. Even though it was expected, Grandpa always seemed… I don't know… nervous? Disappointed? Whenever he saw me again. I knew it was my speeding life that made him that way, but it still made me sad to see his reaction.

When Grandpa had first seen me, full in the face, he knew I was my mom and dad's child. The chocolate brown eyes had been a dead giveaway and, though he had no idea how my mom had conceived and bore me in one short month of matrimony, he had no doubt in his mind that I was his biological grandchild.

_I wonder what Grandpa will think this year_, I thought with a sigh.

"Don't worry, Nessie. It will be fine. Charlie can handle this." Dad reassured me.

"Thanks, Dad. You always try to make me feel better." He always knew just what to say. "I just can't stop worrying." _I wonder when this will all be too much._ I added silently to myself.

Dad tried to ignore the thought, but couldn't stop the grimace from reaching his face. Mom touched his face and tried to comfort him.

"It'll be great, Ness, you'll see. Like Edward said, Charlie is tough." Jacob stated, though it was clear on his face he was worrying, just like me.

"Yes," my uncle Jasper murmured, also trying to soothe me. "Relax. You're more wound up then the rest of us put together." His alabaster brow furrowed then, and a wave of relief washed over me. Though I felt calm now, I knew these feelings of peace would disappear with Jasper. His gift was to have the ability to feel and manipulate the feelings around him. I knew I could not trust my feelings with him, but I tried to act indifferent.

"OK." I sighed, giving in. "I'll _try_ to relax." Then, for emphasis, I took a deep breath. I knew I hadn't fooled anyone, but I thought it would be better to at least try.

When we were out of the airport, we had to make the trip to Forks. We could have made the trip by plane to Port Angeles, but we all agreed that driving would be much faster.

We walked into the huge parking lot building and my Aunt Alice squealed when she saw her canary yellow Porsche waiting in the shadows. We had our cars shipped here. My car and Jacob's, however, had been delivered straight to Forks. Or in Jake's case, La Push. Jasper's Ducati Dad had given to him had also been delivered to Forks. Emmett's Jeep was, too. Mom had refused to let them pay for them to ship her Ferrari, but, as usual, her monetary worries were ignored.

The only cars waiting in the lot were Alice's Porsche, Rosalie's BMW, Carlisle's Mercedes, and Dad's Volvo.

Crap. I knew what was going to happened before it took place. Alice's Porsche only had room for two. Rosalie and Emmett would want their car for themselves. So Carlisle and Esme would stay out of my parents' way and let them drive their child home. Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap….

Then, just as I predicted it, it all went down. I was a little sick as Jake and I slid into the back seat.

My parents were quiet for a while as we left the lot and I knew it was about to start…

"Nessie, Jake, we want to talk to you two seriously for a moment. It's about your … request for our stay in Forks." Mom started out slowly and softly and I heard when she hesitated when she said "request."

_Here it goes_… I thought to myself.

Dad cleared his throat loudly and I silenced my thoughts mentally.

"Anyways," Mom continued even though it was evident in her face she was curious. "Your father and I were discussing the options on the plane… We have decided to let you stay there with Jacob for three days. Then you have to come back to the house."

I was speechless. I had no idea Mom could do that.

Then, before I could stop myself, I was blurting out, "Seriously?"

To my rashness, my mom gave a small smile, but said, "Yes, honey." And then she frowned, "We trust you… unless you give us reason otherwise."

I beamed at how things had worked out.

"Really? I get to stay with Jacob and Billy?" I asked excitedly.

"Only for three days." Dad said, frowning now, too. "And you have to visit us daily. We're not ready to let you go just yet."

I saw his jaw set and his eyes tighten only the slightest, so I decided not to push my luck and ask for more time. I should be grateful that they didn't say no. Mom must've worked some magic. She would have to give me a few pointers some time.

I nearly forgot that Jacob was there when he cleared his throat and put in his opinion.

"Thanks, Bells. You, too, Edward. You know you can trust me with Renesmee." Jacob said seriously, but still with enthusiasm. Then he changed the subject, again, not bothering to be subtle, by saying, "Billy will be thrilled to have our company. He really misses us and, at times, I think he misses Nessie more than me." Then his serious face slipped into a pout at the thought of his father preferring me to his own son.

I couldn't help but giggle. Just a little. Then in a teasing face I said, "What's not to miss?"

Jacob gave me a playful shove and I stuck my tongue at him. And then his eyes started to glow and I knew he was looking at me with his "imprinted" face.

"You're right, you _are_ perfect." He stated matter-of-fact-ly.

Then, before I could blush, or breathe, he had me in a bear-hug so tight I gasped and then he let me go when he realized I couldn't breathe.

When he let me go, Mom and I started to giggle and Dad tried to keep the grin off of his face.

"Don't spoil our daughter, Jake. You're going to make her conceited." Mom joked.

"'S ok, "He said. "She has good reason." And then he turned to smirk at me.

I immediately turned beet red and looked down. I wished he wouldn't make those comments _in front of my parents!_

Then I quickly peeked under my lashes to see my parents' expressions, but they were both smiling and looking at the road.

I exhaled in relief and sent Jake a look that said _What have I told you?_

He just laughed and started playing with one of my curls. Typical Blow-it-off Jake.

Though I was still a little upset over his words, I couldn't help but smile a little as we drove off towards a little town called Forks.

**There it is. Hope you liked it. REVIEW PLEEZ! You have no idea how happy even a little smiley face makes me. **

**-Rosa**


	4. the visit to grandpa's

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I'm late for posting! I totally forgot that my day is packed on Thursdays! :p so here is my chapter I hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight. ****(except for in my dreams! Then I'm married to Edward and I own ****Twilight****! And don't bother asking how I can own ****Twilight ****and be married to Edward at the same time! It's called a dream for a reson!**

**So here it is and enjoy!**

When we came close to the hidden drive that led to Cullen's house, the excitement hit me. I was immediately looking forwards to talking to Grandpa again. I saw Mom starting to cheer up, too. When we reached the enormous house, we all parked in the giant garage and then got to work cleaning up the house again.

As I stepped into the bright white house, I immediately felt at home and memories of my early childhood took over my mind. I sighed in contentment and started to help Esme, she refused to let me call her Grandma, with the dusting and restoring.

With our quick vampire speed, we got the job done quickly and we changed to head over to my Grandpa's house, since that was where we got the cars shipped. We all wanted to go on foot, to stretch our legs, but Dad insisted that if we ran then it would freak Charlie out. So we, somewhat reluctantly, loaded back into our cars and drove off to the familiar two story house where my grandpa lived.

When we arrived, Mom, Aunt Alice, and I were giddy with excitement. We hadn't seen Grandpa for so long. We tried to make as much noise as possible, to seem more human and to give Charlie a warning, as we closed our doors and walked up to the front door of my Grandpa's house.

We prepared ourselves mentally for Charlie, a full human, and rang the doorbell. We waited patiently outside, all ten of us, and listened to my Grandpas quick, heavy footsteps. He was expecting our visit. He took a deep breath; probably preparing himself, too; and opened the door with an expectant look on his face.

When he saw me and Mom standing outside he gave us a big, genuine smile and welcomed us in. He did not shudder at the cool temperature of my mom and families' hands, or at the hot hands of me and Jacob. Instead he kept smiling and ushered us into his tiny house.

I looked around as I stepped inside, familiarizing myself with the house. On shelves there were numerous pictures of me, my mom, and sometimes my biological grandmother, Renee. There was also a framed picture of a family portrait of me, Mom and Dad. I smiled when I saw that one, it was my favorite family portrait of the numerous ones my Aunt Alice and Rosalie had forced us to take.

My Grandpa invited us to sit down on his small sofa while he disappeared into the kitchen to retrieve chairs for those who couldn't find a spot on the already crowded couch.

When we were all seated, the adults started up a conversation while Jacob and I played a game we had invented when I was young. Jacob would think of an object or person and I had to guess who or what by using my gift. When I would guess it right he would rub his eye. When my guess was wrong he would put on a familiar smirk.

He had smirked again, shooting down my recent guess, when Grandpa had intruded our game by asking how I have been.

"Great." I said lamely when I couldn't think of anything else to say in the spur of the moment.

"How is school going?" he asked, obviously not satisfied with the one word he had gotten out of me. "What classes are you taking?"

I barely held back my grimace, I didn't really go to public school and I moved to different subjects frequently.

"Good." I answered robotically. Then before he could say anything else I put in for his benefit, "Dad is teaching me a little Calculus and all the regular stuff, you know?"

Grandpa gave me a suspicious look, but nonetheless accepted my answer and started talking to my parents again.

The rest of the visit went on like that and after several rounds of me and Jacob's "game" we finally picked up our cars and returned back home.

**I'm sorry that was even shorter than usual!**

**So as an extra treat for being late and a short chapter, I will post two!**

**PLEEZZZZZZ review both of them!**

**You guys already rock my socks off but I need better numbers! **

**(oh, and since I'm new… can you check the views for your story? Or only reviews?)**


	5. the frustrating dream

**As promised, here is chapter 5…. I'm really, really insecure about this chapter so I'm going to need you guys' help! Give me advice on how to edit this chapter and I will update again tomorrow! I will tell you what I need help with at the bottom of the chapter so I won't spoil… **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight. ****At all. Not even a comma. :'(**

When we got back from Grandpa's house it was late and I was exhausted. I said goodnight to everyone and went to bed. Jacob also went to bed in the room next door. Everyone else found something to do until dawn, since Jacob and I were the only ones in the house that actually slept.

I walked to my parents' room with a heavy tread and swiftly got under the covers. As soon as my head hit the pillow I drifted off into a heavy sleep.

That night I dreamt about me and Jacob being alone in his house, free at last. We were alone in his room. Just the two of us. At first, it wasn't much more than our normal stuff. Then, our kisses started getting deeper and more passionate. We were moving too fast. It was like one of those dreams where you told yourself to do something, but your body did something else entirely.

In my dream, I was very nervous. I was also very nervous in my conscience mind. Our relationship isn't really developed. The most we do is hold hands and maybe a peck every now and then. It seemed like I was a totally different person in my dream. A wilder, more mature, me.

Then, when Jacob's hands started to remove our clothing, I broke out of my dream and sat up in bed, thinking about what I _did _want from our relationship. Since my dream went _way_ over the line. I knew I didn't want our dream to come true any time soon.

I wasn't sure how Jacob felt about it, since he never pressured me into anything I didn't want to do. What I do know is that _I _want to take our relationship to the next level. Nothing too serious like having…, I definitely knew I wasn't ready for _that._ More like something along the lines of… making out.

I knew if I was conscious I would have been blushing like crazy. My innocence was crucial to the matter. I wasn't innocent like "how are babies made?" innocent. It was more like "I have a boyfriend but I am totally lost in the physical section!" innocent.

As sad as it sounds, I have talked to my mom about it.

As I sat in bed, I remembered that particular conversation…

………………………………………………

_"Um, Mom?" I asked timidly. "C-can I t-talk to you for a m-m-inute?"_

_"Sure." She asked somewhat confused and concerned._

_Dad was with her so I blushed when he looked up, too and added, "You know… alone?"_

_My dad looked slightly embarrassed, but urged her to go with me. When she got up from the couch she touched his face, gave him small kiss on the lips and promised to be right back. He gave me and encouraging, but knowing, smile. His mind reading could be so inconvenient!_

_After we walked in I closed the door and sat down next to her on my bed. We both waited in silence for the other to start. After a few moments of silence Mom figured out she was going to have to drag this out of me._

_"What did you want to talk to me about, sweetie? She asked gently. Then, for my benefit, she added, "You know you can tell me anything."_

_I took a deep breath and started._

_"It's… about Jacob" I started off shyly._

_Immediately my mom looked even more concerned than she already was._

_"What happened? Is something wrong? Did he hurt you? Did you guys get in a fight? Did he talk you into doing something you didn't want to do?" She blurted and I let her babble until her content, thinking about how I was going to answer. "Well, say something! Can't you see I'm going insane over here?"_

_I smiled a little at her reaction and then relieved her and said, "No. No, we're fine. Jake is really great…" I trailed off as I lost my nerve. She looked at me as if to say "Go on" and I stopped beating around the bush._

_"You remember how I asked you the other day about staying with Jacob for a while we are visiting Grandpa?" I started again. I felt the blush start to grow_.

_"Yes…" She answered reluctantly, urging me to go on._

_"Well, you see..." I wasn't sure how to begin this conversation but I was in desperate need of advice, so I blurted it out. "I want a real relationship with Jake, but I don't know how to do any of that … other stuff!"_

_I sighed and then pouted, realizing how stupid I must sound to my mom. As if to back me up, my mom burst out in laughter. _

_Suddenly, I felt angry. I knew she wouldn't understand. _

_Then she shook her head at me and calmed down so she could speak._

_"I was the same with your father, you know." She giggled. "I felt the same way when I was still human. Your words just rang a bell at how silly I was back then. Anyways, to get to my point, don't worry about it, sweety. When the time comes and you are ready, you'll know."_

_Then she gave me a motherly hug and I knew I should have never doubted my mom. She was the perfect mother and best friend wrapped in one wonderful package_…

………………………………

Then, I knew I was ready. While my unconscious mind began to wander, I slipped into a coma-like slumber.

**Ok; that was really short too but I couldn't post them as one chapter! You probably already know what I need help with, but I'll say it anyway. I need help/assurance with Nessie's dream…*blush***

**Did I go too far? Good gracious I need help! ****Please help me! **

**Preferably as a review and not a pm!!**

**Thnx**

**-Rosa**


	6. the awakening

**I know what you all are thinking…. "OME! This story's alive?!" :D and I probably deserve that for abandoning you all, nyways without another paragraph, here is the next chappie, hope you like and will send some love via review**

**Laterzzzzz…. Not relly :D –rosa3**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!!!!! **

The next morning I woke up to the light of the rising sun… and Jacob's rumbling laughter.

I tried to roll over, hoping to find sleep, when I encountered a long, warm, and hard wall. My eyes snapped open to find Jacob lying down next to me. His laughing face a mere inch away. Of course, I wasn't used to his close proximity, so I let out a small scream; which caused him to start laughing even harder.

Embarrassed, I flung my feet over the edge of the bed to find my uncle Emmett doubled over laughing, too. I must have screamed pretty loud, because the rest of my family found their way in my room.

"Emmett!" Mom, bless her soul, screeched. "What did you do to my daughter?! Jacob Black! You of all people should know she's not a morning person! I will cancel your little sleepover if you don't behave!"

Jacob's face fell and Dad and I snickered quietly. No one could boss Jacob like Mom, and sometimes me.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I'm sorry, Nessie. It was all in good fun, I promise." Jake said glumly and then when he pulled out his puppy eyes out, I had to give a small smile.

"'S ok," I forgave him instantly. I wasn't known for my grudges. "But next time, do me a favor and don't listen to Emmett when he eggs you on."

I laughed as his face brightened up quickly, and then when he smirked at my uncle Emmett.

"Emmett…" Jake asked him pointedly. "Isn't there something you need to tell someone?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm sorry too, Nessie." My uncle Emmett trailed off. Then, in a taunting voice he said, "But you should've seen your face! It was hilarious!"

Everyone joined him, even me, but I still had to whack his arm. It didn't affect him much, but it was a habit. When everyone had quieted down, my dad reminded me and Jacob of our plans.

"You know," Dad said playfully, "I think you guys should get packed and ready before I steal my daughter back."

I blushed a little, and nodded as I shooed everyone out of my room so I could pack and change. I grabbed a decent sized bag and stuffed a few outfits in it hastily. Maybe if I was lucky, Alice wouldn't look through my bag.

After I was changed into a comfortable and, for Alice's sake, fashionable outfit, I skipped lightly down the hall to meet Jacob in the spacious living room. Though I was sad I couldn't stay in this house for a little while longer, I was excited to see Billy again. I also knew I would be back in the big white house again soon enough.

When I saw Jake, I gave him a big smile and got an even brighter one in return. I quickly bounded to his side and took his big, tan hand in my small, pale one, instantly feeling at ease.

As the smell of a human breakfast filtered the air, Jacob pulled me behind him into the kitchen. I smiled as I saw my parents cooking a breakfast that was, no doubt, perfect in cartoon-like chef hats. It still amazed me that they could cook the best human food, yet they had no taste buds to guide them.

I sat down at the kitchen table next to Jacob. I knew it had been a long time since he had had human food, since he always sacrificed his own satisfaction to go hunting with me. Though I could tolerate and digest human food, I still preferred animal blood to satisfy my hunger, or thirst. I decided to finally make a sacrifice for him and eat human food, too.

"Bon Appétit!" my parents said smugly as they placed huge plates of food in front of us. I could have sworn I saw Jacob drool a little before he dug in. I giggled and followed his example, starting with the huge omelet. I knew I would end up giving away most of it to Jacob, anyway.

It was pretty good, for human food, so Jake and I were in a bright mood as we left the Cullen house. After a long goodbye, and a serious and private talk for Jacob, courtesy of my dad, we were on our way to Jake's child hood home. Just me and Jake, in his little Volkswagen Rabbit.

**not much , I know, but there is plenty more and you can only get it by reviews….. oh and, any suggestions for a better summary??? I relly don't like mine so ya….. send some love and I will whip some out faster…. 5 rev at least kay???? I don't like conditions either but I need to boost my numbers!!!!!! Oh and pleeez ppl**

**HOW CAN YOU CHECK HOW MANY HITS YOU HAVE AND STUFF???? I KNOW YOU KNOW SO PLEEZ PM ME OR REV IT TO ME!!!! I NEED TO KNOW!!!! **** :D sry for that but im desperate for answers…..**

**Mmmmmkay… I know this is getting relly long but I must send a nice shout out to meeshell72 and coral-bridge-91 for the support !!!!**

**Thnk you!!!!!!**


	7. the next chapter

**Hello again : ) I don't have much to say this time… oh, except for the fact that I'm not sure if this is the right chapter……so if this chappy seems out of place… notify me and it will be replaced : ) but, I'm pretty sure this is the right one. **

**ENJOY AND REVIEW!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN THE PLOT, NOT THE NOVEL OR THE CHARACTERS**

When we arrived at Jacob's house we were welcomed by an irritated Billy, and a quite happy couple that I could only assume to be Rachel and Paul.

As Jake helped me out of his Rabbit, Billy wheeled over to us pretty quickly for an aging man in a wheelchair.

"Hello, Renesmee. It's good to see you again." Billy greeted me with a vibrant smile. Whether he intended it or not, his preference for me over his son was easily seen. I saw Jake's smile falter a little and I held back a giggle before saying anything back.

"Hey, Billy. Thank you so much for letting me stay with you guys. It's nice to be away from my parents for a little while." I politely thanked Billy for his hospitality; but Billy was shaking his head before I was finished.

"The pleasure is all mine, Nessie. You know you are every bit as welcome here as any of my children." Billy explained kindly, and lightened the mood by teasing his daughter and her fiancée. "You two don't understand how grateful I am to have someone, anyone, besides these two for company. Paul was starting to take his toll on me."

Paul and Rachel made their way over to us just as Billy was finishing his comment, and immediately Paul came up with a "witty come back."

"What's the matter, Billy?" Paul retorted, "Still don't like me too much?" Then he started howling in laughter and Rachel smacked the back of his head playfully. Then she turned to say hello.

"Hey," She said warmly, "I'm sorry about that. I'm glad I'll have another female around the house."

"Same here. I'm glad Jake will have someone to vent all that guy stuff on." I agreed with a grin. I knew there was a reason I liked Rachel.

"Why don't we all head inside then. You and Jacob can unpack and relax. Then we'll get lunch started." Rachel suggested.

After a murmur of agreement, we all headed into the house to prepare for our stay.

* * * * *

"So, how are you and Jacob holding up?" asked Rachel. We were now in the kitchen preparing an early lunch for the boys who, according to Rachel will "eat us out of house and home if we don't feed them regularly." I had laughed so hard when she told me that that I was crying. Since I had been living with Jake for so long, you didn't have to tell me that twice for me to believe it.

"Great." I said after a moment. I immediately regretted hesitating in even the slightest with my answer. She noted my hesitation and now I could see concern growing in her expression. I wasn't resenting having to tell her anything; I had already formed a bond with Rachel that was different than from any of my other friendships. It was having her worry that I resented. I tried to keep a blank expression in order to keep her calm. Unfortunately, I hadn't inherited Dad's infamous "poker face" Mom always told me about when she told me about her human days with Dad.

"Come on, Nessie," Rachel pleaded to me while still working on the lunch. "You can't expect me to swallow that one, can you? No new relationship is perfect. You have to start out somewhere."

I bit my lip hard. I didn't know if this was exactly something I should tell my boyfriend's _sister_ about. While I scrambled around in my head for an explanation, Rachel started to get impatient.

"Nessie," she warned me. "If you don't tell me anything then I'll just assume the worst. Like you're pregnant, or have ST-"

Once she said_ pregnant _I had to stop her, she couldn't be more off on the issue.

"Ohmygosh!" I blurted out, putting a hand to my heart. "Oh, gosh, no! Jake and I aren't like that! Why would you say that? We barely got together a few months ago. And, technically, I'm not even five!"

Then I blushed and covered my face with my hands. That was seriously embarrassing. My boyfriend's sister assumed we were having…! At that moment I was insanely glad that the guy's were no where to be seen. That would have been a million times worse.

"Oh. Thank goodness!" I removed my hands from my face for a minute to see Rachel sigh in relief as she leaned onto the cluttered kitchen counter. Once I took in her reaction I put my head in my hands again.

Then a few minutes later I felt her somewhat cooler hands trying to pry my hands off of my face. I decided to help her out and take them off willingly. When I looked up at her I saw her pretty face was contorted in regret.

"I'm so sorry, Nessie!" She rushed to give me her apology. "I didn't mean to make you upset! I just said that stuff to get you to talk! I didn't mean it I swear! I know you and Jake aren't that serious yet, but I blurted it out anyway. Can you forgive me? Look, maybe I should back off. I know I shouldn't have been so nosy! Nessie? Say something, please!"

When she was done blurting out her apology I forgave her quickly.

"Rachel, it's okay. I was just embarrassed that's all. I forgive you. It's just that… Well, it's not something I can explain easily. It's just… Jake and I are sorta in a… stage..." I floundered around my head, trying to figure out a way to put it so she could understand.

It was quiet while Rachel processed this information. Then slowly, a sheepish grin spread over a face and my knees went weak with relief. She understood.

"That's perfectly normal, Nessie." Rachel stated. "In fact, I remember when Paul and I were at that pivotal point in our relationship, too." Then she got that glossed over look in her eyes she always gets when she talks about Paul; and I knew I had to snap her out of it.

"Hello?" I waved my hand in front of her face. "Some girl advice might be useful right about now!"

Then she blinked, snapping out of her reverie, and blushed a deep red visible even through her russet skin.

"Oh, right. Anyway, my advice is do only what you're ready for. When you're ready, you'll know." Then she grinned again, obviously proud of her "wise" advice.

"Gee, Thanks." I remarked sarcastically. I hated when people answered my pleading cries for help with the standard "when you're ready."

Then Rachel broke into a fit of laughter, which caused me to blush.

"I know it might not sound like much now, trust me, I know, but when the time comes you'll be glad I didn't directly tell you what to do." She said simply.

"So how are your parents doing?" She said, with no attempt at being subtle. With that, the subject was closed and I gave her the basic rundown of how things were going for the rest of the Cullens. While I tried to get into the conversation, I knew Jake and I were going to hit a roadblock soon.

**Thnx again to meeshell for being extraordinarily helpful and also da small 1 for the support… oh!!!!**

**NEW STORY: I have this new story idea…. Well, I've already typed some of it and right about now it's just for me and my friends, but basically it's and EXB story from mainly APOV, BPOV and maybe EPOV. I made it so they were younger so ya…. I'll give you a little taste and tell me if you want it posted : )**

I sighed in irritation as I waited for the damn period to be over. Choir has got to be more interesting than this horribly made PowerPoint for English. I was also eager to escape the constant whispers and looks for the new kid, Edward Cullen.

**Review and tell me if I should post it. If I get enough encouragements, it'll be posted with the next chapter. So let me know. If I post it you'll be informed in the next A/N. Oh, and if you any title ideas-if I post it- please review it or pm me. ****Love you all lots. -Rosa: )**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok guys, this isn't a big chapter, but I'm also posting the first chapter of my new story as I promised so please check that out as soon as possible. This is pretty much fluff and **_**I **_**think that the next chapter will be a lot better. ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. JUST THIS STRANGE PLOT.**

After another half hour of light conversation, Rachel was done making lunch. I helped her set the table in a comfortable silence that I have always enjoyed.

The wonderful thing about Rachel is that she only talks when necessary and, somehow, she knows exactly when to start and when to drop a subject.

While setting a perfect table, OCD style, I contemplated my situation for a while longer. Instead of her advice helping, like intended, Rachel's advice had only confused me further.

And as pathetic as it sounded, I wanted to call my mom. To me, she would always be a fearless and gentle protector; wonderful mother; and most out going friend.

Even though it had only been a few hours, (actually, it had only been three) I was already craving my parents' company. I sulked at the fact that it seemed that no one could help me. Even my mother, my most trusted advisor, couldn't save me from my impending doom. She had spewed me the same "when you know, you know" crap that Rachel just had. I suddenly wondered when the world had started to give out such horrible advice.

When I had finally decided to give in to my inner turmoil and call my mom, I nearly let out a blood curdling scream when to massive hand covered my eyes.

Unfortunately, though I was able to hold back the scream, I could not hold back my body when it instinctively jumped a foot into the air.

The low, throaty chuckles coming from the back of the kitchen gave away my attacker's identity. I scowled under the huge restraints. Then, realizing that I was making a fool out of myself, I flushed and quickly cringed into Jacob's chest. (which was actually a little higher than my face)

In the middle of my musing, the guys had found their way into the kitchen; their abyss like stomachs leading the way.

"Come on guys, it wasn't that funny." Rachel loyally defended me. Then she scolded Jacob since he was leading the howling laughter.

"You really shouldn't do that, Jake. She's not all vampire, you know, she could have had a heart attack."

"I'm sorry, Ness." Jacob said in an almost sincere voice. "Please, forgive me." Then, in a dramatic fashion, he sank to the floor and fake wept at my feet.

I snorted and stepped around him,-which actually took a few steps, he was so huge-walking towards the small table covered in food. I would have preferred hunting, but I didn't want to be rude.

"Whatever, Jake." I called over my shoulder. "I just won't let you mooch today."

I heard a burst of laughter, so I could only imagine Jake's face at just the thought of my threat. Though he was usually graceful and silent, I heard him scramble to get off the floor behind me; and suddenly, he was next to me, sincerely pleading, this time.

"I'm sorry, Ness. Really, really, really, really, really sorry! Just don't take the food away! Please don't take the food away!" Then he pulled out the devastatingly successful puppy dog eyes and pouty lips.

I pretended to consider it for a while, just to torture him, and heaved a sigh. Then I smiled. I couldn't stay mad at Jake.

"Ok, Ok. You're forgiven. But," I held up a finger to stop him from hugging me or whatever he was going to do. "No death hugs or embarrassing comments, ok?"

Jacob's face fell.

"At all?" He sniffled. I laughed at his face; I knew how much he loved his hugs.

"Fine, for two weeks. Happy?"

"Definitely!" Then he raised his arms as if to hug me, then, remembering the deal, he let his arms drop. These two weeks are gonna be great.

"Right, no death hugs." He reminded himself.

I laughed again and grabbed his giant hand.

"You can mooch again." I said, letting him off the hook.

"Don't worry," He promised. "I'll take you hunting later."

I smiled and took a seat at the small table that had become occupied by Paul, Rachel, and Billy during our "argument." I sat between Rachel and Jake.

While we ate I pretty much just listened to the conversation while trying to figure out what to do. By the time lunch was over and the kitchen was spotless again, I still had absolutely no idea what to do.

**I'd like to remind you guys again to check out my other story that is in need of attention. Sorry I've been distant, but I swear my stories have never left my thoughts. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again! I hope you all haven't ditched me yet. :p but to those who are faithful, thank you. I still have no intentions on quitting this story. So… I liked this chapter, but maybe you all think it is too dramatic. Lol. If you think it needs adjustments, let me know. I know you all hate long a/n so I'll shut up. Thanks again. Review please! I'm pleased with the hits but I need reviews!!!!**

When lunch was done and the kitchen was clean, I decided to call my mom. I missed her intensely and I missed the feelings of warmth (though she was ice cold, it was still warming), comfort, and security that radiated from mother to child.

I drove the short distance to First Beach in my silver Audi (Dad helped pick it out), which Jake had picked up while Rachel and I were making lunch.

After I parked my baby, I walked to the shore barefoot to make my phone call. Our phone company gave us service everywhere and it didn't feel private enough to make the phone call at the Blacks' home.

While pacing the shores looking for a place to sit-I didn't feel like sitting on the pebbles-I found a beached driftwood tree that seemed perfect, so I wiped the trunk to make sure it wasn't completely soaked and sat down.

There was something about it that seemed vital and important. Like it had a history of its own. The natural bench had a familiar vibe, like its history intertwined with mine…like a strong case of déjà vu…

I shook my head; I was reading too much into it. I changed my mind and slid on to the pebbles anyway; with my back against the trunk.

I tried to ignore my strange speculation while I pulled out my small silver cell phone that matched all the Cullen's. I scrolled through the familiar pre-programmed numbers until I found the right one. I selected Mom's and pushed the talk button.

The phone didn't finish its first ring.

"Hello, sweetie." Mom's familiar voice flowed through the phone, still sweet and familiar even through the phone. "How is everyone?"

"Hi, Mom." My voice was already lighter, happier. "Everyone's great. Rachel is really great company and Billy is very welcoming. Even Paul isn't acting that horrible."

Mom laughed. "Is that so? I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. To tell you the truth, sweetie, we all miss you terribly. It's not the same without my baby here."

"Oh, Mom, I miss you, too. So much. That's why I called. I'm pretty homesick already."

"Be careful what you say, now. If you would have said that a little louder your father would have heard and demanded that you come home." She chuckled. "Do you want to go home, honey?"

"No, I'm homesick, but not lonely. But I might show up at your doorstep at midnight day-after-tomorrow." I joked. "Where is everyone? Where are you? How are they?"

"I'm on the couch. Your father is playing his piano. Esme was working on some blueprints, but she's out hunting now. Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett are hunting in some reserve in Northern California. Rose and Alice are shopping online upstairs. Everyone says they are ok, but we all secretly miss our youngest member." She laughed, not bothering to protect their pride.

"I miss everyone, too… I was also wondering if you have any better advice for my Jacob situation." I never appreciated beating around the bush.

"Sorry, Ness." She apologized and I heaved an exasperated sigh. "I know you did not appreciate my last piece of advice, but I am afraid that is the best I can do. Unless you want me to ask your father about it…" With that she effectively ended the conversation, and she knew it, too. She was determined to make me figure this out on my own!

"Ugh." I grunted, giving up; if she wasn't going to cooperate than it would be best to just change the subject. "Then can you just put me on speaker so everyone else doesn't get jealous?"

She giggled, but agreed and called everyone to the phone.

I waited a second, then, figuring they were all there by now, I started talking again.

"Am I on speaker now?"

"Yes." Four symphonic voices answered back harmoniously.

Then I greeted them all separately.

"Hi, Dad."

"Hello, sweetheart." I could hear the smile in his honey sweet voice.

"Hi, Rose."

"Nessie." Rose, always the serene one.

"Hi, Alice."

"Renesmee!" I could picture her clapping her hands.

"How are you all?"

"Great." Alice piped in before the other two could.

"Fine." Rosalie reluctantly replied.

There was a brief pause in the conversation.

"Alright." Dad spit out at last.

"Dad…" I started, but I didn't know what to say.

Then I brought Mom back into the conversation.

"Still there, Mom?" I asked, hoping for her to save me.

"Sweetie…" Her voice was not exactly reprimanding, but I knew what she wanted me to do.

"Ok. Guys? Would you mind letting me talk to my dad privately?"

"Done." Rose answered for them.

"Thanks. I'll call you guys back later, Ok?" I kind of felt bad that I didn't really get to talk to them.

"That's fine, Ness." Alice reassured me. "Take your time."

"Thanks, again… So…" I felt awkward. I didn't know exactly want to kick them off.

"Bye!" They saved me the pain of kicking them off.

"Bye, guys." I felt bad that I couldn't be as whole hearted as they were.

There was silence for a second, and I could have sworn I heard the whisper of their departure. Suddenly, I wondered if it was between my parents and me, or just my dad and me.

Then again, it was like I was saved the burden of having to be the awkward one.

"I think I'll go hunt?" Mom offered quietly.

"You've gone too long, love, really." Dad scolded her adoringly, while also sneakily excusing her absence. I knew if we weren't about to have a pivotal conversation, he would have accompanied her, onyx eyed or not.

"Call me later, sweetie. I love you." Mom excused herself.

"Of course. Love you, too, Mom."

Then there was an awkward moment of silence, and I knew she was gone.

I waited for him to start.

Nothing.

"Dad…" I said at the same time he said my name.

I laughed nervously.

"Look, Dad, I…" He cut me off.

"Before you say anything, Nessie, I just want you to see this from my view. My daughter is five going on seventeen. She's my first child and the only one I'll ever have. Her boyfr-"

"Dad!" I cut in this time.

"Let me finish." I held my tongue, encouraging him to continue.

"Thank you." He said quietly. Then he began again. "Like I said, her boyfriend is a werewolf. The same werewolf that tried to take my wife and your mother from me.-"

"Dad…" I tried to protest again.

"I don't care how much the packs have helped us in the past. It still gives him no right to take away my little girl." That final sentence cut me deep. My eyes stung. I could hear the dry sobs heaving from his chest. The same ones that have scarred me on that unforgettable day in the field. Those sobs tore out of everyone I loved at least once. Jacob and I were the only ones with real tears.

I snapped out of that horrible flashback when I realized I was still on the phone and my father was sobbing. My father. My protector. Edward Cullen. My Daddy. The strongest man I have ever known.

With an abrupt reality I registered something. My face is wet. Please let it be raining. Please, please let it be raining. I wiped my face. No such luck. Just traitor tears. Damn. How ironic. I've cried twice in two days over the same business. Life sucks.

I tried to pull my self together. I cleared my throat quietly.

"Dad…" I tried.

"Dad…?" Was he still there.

Yes. His sobs had not stopped.

"I'm coming home. See you soon."

With that I shut my phone and sprinted to my baby.

Screw my independence. My Daddy needs me.

**Too sappy? I'm sorry. I have a soft spot in my heart for Edward. Review, review, review. Por favor???**


End file.
